Just Bite Me
by SweetStories11
Summary: May is a nobody at school. Drew is a complete somebody. They are so different, yet can one school dance change all of that? CONTEST SHIPPY! Please Review! RATED M for dark themes
1. Part 1

**_Discalimer:_ I do not own pokemon… come on people!**

**Just Bite Me**

Part 1

Another ordinary day, students crammed the hallways, and May was lost inside them all. School had become something she loathed, not to mention despised. Wait, same thing, but anyone could tell that May didn't fit it. Not only did she not fit in, but also no one noticed her. Really, hardly anyone knew her name, especially not Drew. Each day she passed by him at his locker, tons of giggling girls twirling their hair in front of him. All he did was smile, and every single one of them melted on the spot. Sure he was cute, fine he was gorgeous. Everyone knew about him; he wasn't on any sports, but it looked like he was on all of them. His sleek, and combed green hair added to his amazing looks.

"May! May, wait up!"

She rolled her eyes. If someone thought her to be pathetic, wait until they met Dana. She was even quieter, and more shy than May was. Her round glasses and freckles, along with frizzy hair, made her an instant target for teasing. They had become friends just from the sheer fact that neither of them had any. One day, Dana had been tripped and all of her books had spilled across the floor. Everyone stood laughing, and pointing while she tried to pick them all up. May knew deep down inside that she had to help her; if it were her in that situation, she would have wanted the help too. So May bent down, and helped pick up Dana's books. The crowd fell silent; basically they were in awe, because some girl had helped the nerd-ess.

"May!"

She stopped and turned around.

"Hey Dana," May answered carelessly.

"What's the matter? You seem so sad lately."

"Oh, the usual. Life bites, and I hate school."

Dana gave her a sympathetic look, and nodded. They turned the corner; unfortunately they had crossed into forbidden territory. The mass of blonde hair and tight preppy clothes was too overwhelming.

"Um, May, maybe we should go a different way?"

Dana was clearly scared; how could she not be, if they had passed them, she would surely be picked on. But for some reason, May had just had enough, enough of these girls who ruled her life.

"No Dana. Just because they are here, doesn't mean we can't be too."

May was confident and she hadn't felt that in a long time. Dana just gulped and followed her friend obediently. The group of girls laughed with a high pitch that made May and Dana wince. It was so bad, that Dana had to put her hands over her ears. Just like Dana had predicted, the girl's attention was now on them. And that wasn't even the worst part, because from the middle of the group, emerged god-like Drew, and May's confidence disappeared into nothing. Once again, she was the quiet girl, the one no one took any care to notice. She was invisible.

How ironic, because the girls just swept her away like a rag, and crowded around Dana. May wanted to go help her friend, but she saw Drew looking in on the scene, somewhat amused. But he wasn't smiling, and yet he wasn't angry that it was happening. There was no way she could even get her feet to move, so she just stood and watched like Drew.

"Oh lookie here what we've got! It's little Dana!"

"Are you scared to death of us?"

"Did we do anything to you? Oh we are _so_ extremely sorry!"

Every girl started to laugh again when their leader said that. Her name was Haley, and she was down right perfect. Her blonde curls seemed groomed to perfection, she must have spent loads of time doing her hair. Her face was as pure as a baby's; there was no trace of acne, previous, or in the future. And of course, no one could forget her perfect figure.

"I'll just be going now…" Dana said quietly.

The girls didn't seem to hear her.

"Oh, would you look at this?"

"I know! It's like someone fried her!"

"Stop touching her hair! It could spread!"

Suddenly from this remark, the girls stepped back, as if afraid of catching some kind of frizzy hair virus. May smiled weakly to herself, at least they stopped bugging her. May's eyes moved across the group to him, she didn't know why she did it. His emerald eyes burned into hers and when that happened, her pulse quickened to an unimaginable speed. Within less than a second, her smile disappeared. Somehow it was her way out of the situation, because Drew looked away. She was invisible again. May sighed with relief. The group of girls once again circled their guy, and his vibrant hair was gone amid the blonde mass again. It took them forever to pass by, and when they did, did she realized something.

He had smiled at her.

With this sudden realization, her heart wounded up inside her, and a pure smile spread across her face. Dana snapped her fingers almost five times, until she finally caught May's attention again.

"Hello? Are you there? What are you so happy about all of a sudden? Did you not just see me almost die at their hands… HELLO? Are you even listening to me?"

"What? OH, yeah sorry Dana."

"That's it? Sorry? You still haven't answered my question."

"What question?" May asked as if she had no knowledge of was just spoken to her.

Dana rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I asked you why you were so happy all of a sudden?"

May's cheeks turned bright red on the spot, and so she matched her red outfit nicely. She began to look around as if someone was going to come and get her. Then she started to fidget with her fingers and look down. Dana couldn't believe it.

"No… don't even tell me. It's that guy, isn't it? Drew?"

May looked up into Dana's eyes, and nodded solemnly.

"Oh great. Boy do we have a problem now! May, you know he would never even care about you. Sorry to be so blunt."

For a girl who was constantly picked on, when she wasn't near anyone that posed a threat, she was really powerful with her words.

"I know… but I just can't help it."

Dana sighed knowingly. They walked on when they passed by a huge poster on the wall. May's hopes had diminished even more. Dana read the colorful and bolded words and smiled.

"I know! We're going to do this!"

May's eyes widened.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me! We are going to go to the dance tomorrow. And you're going to have fun!"

She just shook her head in pure shock, and her opened mouth followed suite. May gaped at her friend with a newfound admiration.

"What do you mean we are going?"

"I'm not going to be picked on constantly May. I think this dance will give us a way of rebirth. So what do you say?"

May looked back to the poster.

'Everyone, come one, come all, to this years Halloween Costume Dance! Tons of food, fun and music! Admission is free with your school I.D. Surprise at the end of the night! Don't miss out, or you will regret it! See you there!'

Her thoughts wandered around crazily. Drew would be there… but so would his fan club. Then again, what harm could it do to her? Dana was willing to take the risk and go. She, on the other hand, was invisible to everyone. No one would care if she was there. Dana placed a hand on her shoulder, and gave her a wide smile. Her eyebrows cocked up in hope, and May's heart just couldn't say no to her friend.

"Alright, I'll go with you."

Dana squealed in delight, and hugged her friend tightly. May tried to pull away, and finally Dana let go. A bell sounded through out the halls, and the announcement system turned on.

"Students, it is now nearing four o'clock, and it is Friday, so that means it is the end of the school week. We hope you all have a great weekend, and we invite you to the dance tomorrow! Hope to see you there!"

May heard a click, and saw that the students were now barely in the halls.

"SO, what are you going to wear?" Dana asked curiously.

She sounded really happy. It was odd to May, but it was a nice change.

"Um, I don't know?"

May sounded just as careless as before, and this time Dana was the one who rolled her eyes. They pushed the school doors open, and they were now out in the brightness of the sunlight. Across the street just happened to be a mall. How convenient.

"Well then, we so have to go get you something!"

"Are you serious?"

Dana gave her a wicked smile, and May knew that there was no way she would get out of this.

..:-:..

They had probably gone through about ten stores, she had already lost count, and nothing. There wasn't anything that had costumes, or anything that fit Dana's mindset for her.

"Can we just forget about this Dana? I'm so tired, I just want to go home."

"Come on May! Where's the shopping spirit in you? Look, there's a store up ahead. I'll make a deal with you. Just that one store, and if there's nothing there, then I promise we can go home."

May took a deep breath in, and she nodded. As they neared the store, Dana just got this feeling that this was it. It didn't take a feeling for May however. As they walked in, a huge sign saying 'Costumes Galore' towered above them. Dark was the only word for it. The store didn't have too much light, and most of the racks were covered in black clothing. May didn't like the feeling she was getting.

"Um, Dana, I don't think we're going to find anything here…"

"Oh! That's perfect!"

May rolled her eyes. Obviously she was even invisible to her only friend. She followed her voice, and finally found her in the back of the store. There was a dimly lit sign that said 'Juniors-Girls'. Dana was holding up a raggedy black and white dress.

"So what do you think?"

"I don't like it," she stated blankly.

"Not for you, for me!"

"Oh," she seemed sort of shocked, "I guess for you that would be… just great!"

"Really? Oh, I'm so happy you think so! It's says on here… 'Bride of Frankenstein'! Wait, that would mean I need white hair…"

She looked around on the wall, and squealed in delight.

"May! Look! They've even got wigs and hair dye!"

"Oh goodie…"

Dana left her as she went to go look at the display on the wall. May sighed and finally decided she should at least try to find something. She looked through the racks aimlessly until she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry."

"Not a problem."

The guy turned around, and he seemed to be either finishing college, or just graduated from it. His dark hair, and dark clothes sent chills up her spine. He smiled at her, and then she realized that he was wearing a nametag.

"Oh, sorry then Mark."

"Seriously, it's no problem. Are you finding everything alright?"

"No. I guess I'm just not in the mood for a costume dance."

"Costume dance you say? Hmm…"

He looked her down and up. This made her somewhat uncomfortable. Finally he came to a conclusion, and walked off. She sighed with relief, but her insides tightened when she saw him return. In his hands he had a costume.

"How about this? I think you'd look great in it."

He smiled at her, and she just took the dress from him, and walked away without even saying thanks. She just wanted to get something and get out of there fast. Where in the world was Dana? May found herself buried in row of clothes, so she decided to stop and take a look at what was in her hands.

When she read the tag, she was taken aback. It read, 'Dark Angel'. The black dress didn't have any straps to it, and the ends looked like they were torn at. Attached to the back was a pair of torn silver wings. The more she looked at it, the more appealing it became to her. Finally she put the dress up to herself, and saw that it came down just above her mid-thigh.

"May! There you are!"

"Where were you Dana?"

"Oh, I was having this talk with the guy that works here."

"Mark."

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"I've met him just recently. Look what he gave me!"

Dana took the dress into her hands and examined it bursting with ecstatic joy. May knew what she was thinking.

"Don't tell me you think this is just perfect!"

"How'd you guess?"

"Oh come on! Next thing you're going to tell me is that you got me hair dye to match!"

Dana looked at her bag slyly, and May's eyes just popped out of her head.

"No way! Tell me you didn't!"

"I did! But May, you would look so good with black hair!"

"Black hair! OH NO. All I did was agree to go to this stupid dance with you, and now you want me to change my hair color?"

"No silly, it's only temporary! It won't hurt you know!"

They had made their way to the register, and while May was busy getting angry at her, she hadn't realized that the ding on the cash register meant her purchase had been made.

"Here you go. Have fun!"

May whipped her head around to see Mark staring at her with that weird smile again. The chills went down her spine again, and she just took the bag and ran out the door. She saw Dana coming out of there with a slow walk, and a smile on her face.

"You know, that guy Mark isn't so bad! He just told me that his costumes are like magic!"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah! Isn't this going to be fun?"

"Dana! I swear, I don't even know you anymore!"

She smiled gleefully as they walked home.

**A/N:** Just to let you all know, this here is going to be a three part fic. Notice this is Part 1 lol. I was originally going to put this fic out around Halloween, but there was no way I was going to have the time for that! So since I do have the time now, here it is!

Please tell me what you think! Your feedback can really help me, and I will gladly reply! Part 2 will most likely be up… Thursday shall we say?

**NEXT:** The school dance of course. What did Mark mean by, his clothes are like magic? You'll find out!


	2. Part 2

**A/N: **I forgot to mention that Drew and May are **15** in this fic! Sorry lol

**IMPORTANT: **I've decided that this part is rated a **VERY HIGH 'T'**… you have now been warned… if you keep reading, that's up to you… lol

Part 2 

May knew something would happen, she could feel it. In front of her, in the mirror, was a completely different girl. For one, her hair was now jet black, and it wasn't up in pigtails; no it fell down to her shoulders. Her bangs were sleek, and so was the rest of her hair. When she stared at herself, she got this chill up her spine. Something was happening, and she felt it. It felt so alive, she felt alive, for once. She took a glance away from the mirror, and looked into her room, on her bed. There was the dress she had bought in the store yesterday with Dana. May bit her lip; something inside her felt sort of happy. As she picked up the dress, it almost called out to her. She quickly slipped on the dress, and went back to the mirror.

Her mouth dropped in shock. Who was this girl? Black hair, and she was in an outfit that would almost be considered attractive and appealing. However this thought shriveled up in her mind, because the more she looked at herself, the more she liked the look. It was different. She felt it, the difference. May smiled to herself; she wasn't invisible anymore. For a second she got distracted, the clock in her room chimed its hourly chime. No! It was already six o'clock, and she wasn't even out the door yet. Quickly, she grabbed a pair of short black boots, and put them on, along with her silver wings. She breathed in deeply. This was the hardest part. She would have to get passed her mom.

May quietly snuck down the stairs to the kitchen. She peered in, and saw her mother's back towards her. May sighed with relief; she was talking on the phone, and making dinner at the same time. This was going to be a piece of cake.

"Mom, I'm going over to Dana's for a sleepover. I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

She saw her mom wave a hand to her in reply, without even glancing back at her. May smiled broadly. It had worked, and without any effort too. Outside, Dana was already waiting for her. May was almost at the door, when she heard her brother scream. She hadn't thought about getting past Max. Quickly she spun around, and looked at her brother. He seemed literally petrified. Inside she snickered, outside, she put a finger to her mouth, and shushed him with a smile. Then she walked out, and as she did, she heard her brother give out another scream.

"Mom! Mom! MOM!"

"Sorry Eleanor, I have to go. Max, _what_ is it?"

"There was this scary angel at the door! Mom, come quick!"

He pulled her towards the door, but no one was there. She gave him a skeptical look, but his eyes grew wide.

"But mom! I saw her! I'm not lying!"

"Honey, have you been watching some of those scary movies again? I told you not to."

End of discussion.

..:-:..

May walked outside of her house completely thrilled. When she walked up to Dana, her mouth went agape.

"Dana, is that really you?"

"Yeah! It sure is!"

"Wow, I can't believe it!"

Her friend was in the shaggy black and white outfit she had picked out earlier, but she didn't realize it had such a deep V neck to it. It sort of made her stand out more. Her face looked so much older and mature. It looked like she had put make up on it, and her freckles weren't too visible anymore. And another thing, her glasses were gone.

"Are you wearing eye contacts?"

"Yup. How do you like my hair?"

"It's great! You know, the black and white stripes really make it look so cool!"

"Thanks. You know, you shouldn't be the one talking though! You look amazing!"

"Really? You think so?"

"Yeah! I hardly recognized you May! You really look great!"

"Okay then, are we ready to go?"

"Ready as we'll ever be!"

The two walked to school with much anticipation. They talked about who would be there, what they would do, and how much fun it would be to pretend they were someone else. If they had fooled each other, they could fool anyone. Once they reached the school, they could see that they were a bit late, because everyone was already in the gym.

"Excuse me ladies, we need your school I.D.'s" said the chaperone.

"Oh sorry. Here you go."

May handed both of their I.D.'s to the person, and when she looked at them, she obviously didn't think they were real.

"You know you two don't look like a thing like you do on your I.D.'s."

"Well, it _is_ a costume dance. We're wearing costumes."

"Okay, fine. Go on in."

May took a deep breath and stepped inside. Her eyes grew wide as she observed her surroundings. Everything looked amazing; the gym was huge, and it was decorated for the theme. Somehow looking at all of the people in costumes, and the black and orange streamers on the wall, made her feel like she fit in.

May was going to say something to Dana, when suddenly she saw a guy pull her onto the dance floor. She chuckled to herself. No one knew who they really were. But if anyone asked, she was still May. No one knew her real name anyways, so why would it matter? She decided to go to the punch table and get herself something to drink, for some reason it was getting hot for her. She took a drink, and smiled to herself. Her favorite song had started to play. May nodded her head to the beat, when suddenly, a guy she hadn't seen before in school, came up to her and asked her to dance.

"Hello darkness. You want to dance with me?"

May felt a hidden power erupt in her very soul. She felt confident, powerful, and beautiful. She truly wasn't invisible anymore.

"Sure, why not?"

..:-:..

Drew laughed slightly at her joke, although inside he wanted to vomit anytime Haley even came close to him. He had to be nice around her though, she was his only ticket to being a somebody, otherwise, no one would care about him. She was a princess of course, with a pink dress that had a huge skirt to it, so that every time she was near him, he would step on it.

"I'm going to go get something to drink Haley. I'll be right back."

"Okay Drew! I'll be waiting!"

When he turned away from her, he rolled his eyes, and mouthed her words in a mocking way. Drew got to the punch bowl and finally sighed with relief to be away from them. He was about to reach for the punch, when the paper cup he was holding slid out of his grasp, and into the punch. That couldn't be of any matter though, because he didn't care about anyone or anything in that room except for her.

She was amazingly, and achingly beautiful. Her smile radiated her warmth, while her outfit compelled him. He had never seen her before, but how was that possible? He knew everyone at school, didn't he? Somehow, he managed to move his feet from where he stood. He wanted a closer look at this dark angel that stood before him. Drew stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hello darkness. You want to dance with me?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Her voice was definitely angelic. He smiled to himself when he heard her speak, but then came to his senses as he watched her head out to the dance floor. Every move she made was so graceful yet her torn at dress hugged her tightly, and Drew felt a crimson color spread across his cheeks. His heart began to race madly. What was wrong with him?

Water, he needed some water. But he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Drew watched as her black hair danced in each direction she did. He saw her smile and laugh, and then he saw the guy she was with give her a kiss on the cheek as they ended the song. Inside he felt anger; that guy was not worthy of her. Thankfully he left her, and May began to look around.

Drew whipped around so that his back would be facing her. He fumbled for another cup, and started to calm himself down.

"Just breathe. All you've got to do is breathe."

It was like he was in training for a pregnancy or something. Maybe love at first sight was possible after all.

May still felt the heat on her cheek from that kiss. Her first kiss of course. Well maybe it didn't count as a kiss. It was just a peck on the cheek after all. No, she would get her first real kiss tonight. What? Why did she just think that? She wasn't this aggressive usually. May sighed, and began to head back towards the punch table. She still hadn't found Dana anywhere, and who knew if she would even find her by the end of the night?

Green hair. She froze. No one else had green hair besides Drew, so it must have been him. But she couldn't quite tell, he was wearing a black cape is all she knew. It could have been anyone. Suddenly she felt her feet move towards him. What was happening? Why was she going towards him? No, she didn't want to! She couldn't! She…

"Opps… I'm _so_ sorry!"

May cursed herself mentally. For some reason, she walked right into him! And the worst part was that she made him spill his punch all over the table. Drew let the mess go; instead he just looked into her eyes and smiled. May couldn't believe this. It _was_ him, and he was smiling at her. So of course she smiled back.

"So, you're a vampire. Where are your fangs?"

May was astonished with herself. Why did she say that? Why did she say anything at all? She observed his outfit more closely, his cape was draped on his shoulders, and underneath he wore a dark rusty looking tuxedo. He definitely looked dark and mysterious, more gorgeous than ever.

"Oh, yes, I'm a vampire. My fangs you ask? They could be in your neck… rawww!"

He lunged at May with an opened mouth, exposing his fake fangs. Drew was also surprised with himself. Where was he getting all of this attitude from? Seconds ago, he was fumbling with a cup because she was so beautiful. Now he was attacking her.

May stepped back, and pushed her hands onto his shoulders. She yelped playfully.

"No! Don't hurt me vampire! I'm just an angel!"

"Oh yes," he leaned towards her face, "but you are a dark angel. A very _dark_, and _bad_ angel."

Something spurred inside of her. She didn't know if it was his choice of words, or the situation, but she felt free of herself and anything else that she knew to be true. She was in a different world, where anything was possible.

"Come with me…"

He took out his hand, and she took it, gladly. A new song had started playing; it was dark, no doubt about it, and eerie sort of too. But it suited them; it was perfect. They were almost on the dance floor, when someone stepped up in front of them.

"Drew! What do you think you are doing?" Haley asked with a shrill voice.

"Nothing. I just found myself the perfect match fit for a vampire."

"What? But I thought _I_ was your date!"

"Are you kidding yourself? Who would want to go out with a phony princess like you?"

May laughed while Haley stomped away angrily. Drew looked at May with admiration, and a somewhat hunger welled up inside of him. Desire is what it was called.

They finally reached the dance floor, and the song started to slow down. Drew placed his hands around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He could see and feel her bear shoulders and at that touch, he shivered. May looked up into his eyes, and saw something that she didn't see before; adventure. Her hands caressed his cheeks, and he smiled at her. She felt like she melting into him, and every move he made carried her around like they were flying. May buried her head into his shoulder, and she faced his neck. Drew ran his hands up from her waist, to her bare back and messaged it slowly. She grabbed his hair, and squeezed him tightly. There was a feeling finding its way into her being. Desire, she now felt it too.

May ran her hands through his hair, and kissed his neck sweetly. Drew closed his eyes and smiled. Somehow they had danced their way out of the gym, and into the school's outside courtyard. The music was now faint, and instead, they could feel the wind blow against their bodies. He drew her closer into him, and she felt his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer towards him. May looked into his eyes and saw what she felt herself. The distance between them was gone. Her lips closed in on his. Her tongue found its way around his mouth, and she licked his fangs. They seemed so strong, and so wrong.

It felt exhilarating.

She pulled away from him slightly, and leaned into his shoulder once again. Her heart was beating madly, and she felt his heart doing the same. He whispered into her ear with an evil grin.

"_You are my evil, dark angel. I crave you_."

His voice sent chills up and down her spine, but he just brought her closer to him. His warmth consumed her body, and there was no way she could stop herself. Her voice sounded like iced whispers in the wind. She leaned into his ear, and she held onto his neck for support.

"Bite me. Just bite me…" 

Drew licked his fangs, and pulled away the hair at her neck. The moonlight shined down on them, and May held her breath as she felt his lips on her neck. She was afraid, but at the same time, she couldn't have loved the feeling more. Finally, she felt it. His fangs sunk into her skin, and she moaned in pain. It felt like ecstasy, so much guilty pleasure. May dug her fingers into his neck, as he licked away the blood.

The blood?

May's eyes widened. What just happened, she couldn't have just felt her blood ooze out into his mouth. No, it was just a pair of fake fangs. That's all it was. Right? Then how come it felt so real?

Suddenly, something came into her head. _'You know, that guy Mark isn't so bad! He just told me that his costumes are like magic!' _ Oh God, it was true… her costume… her words, her actions… it was magic… and she had licked his fangs… she had made them real.

May felt her head become dizzy at all of the loss of blood. She opened her eyes to see that she was still clinging onto Drew for dear life. He must have realized what had happened as well, because what she saw in his eyes was no longer adventure, but instead it was pure worry.

"Drew…"

He held onto her tight, and he stroked her hair gently. She felt tears come to her eyes, but then suddenly, she heard his magical voice again.

"What's wrong? My dark angel can't handle some fun?"

It was like a switch. Automatically, all of the life sprang up back in her. Her eyes glowed again, no tears were found. Drew saw this change, and automatically he shivered as he felt the bare skin of her arm wrap around his neck. Her face was inch away from his, and he had lost all sense of reality.

"This bad angel is just getting started."

She took his face into her hands, and kissed his lips aggressively. Drew melted right then and there. He moaned softly as she pushed him against the school walls. She finally withdrew and gasped for air.

"How was that for fun?"

Drew looked at her wickedly.

"That was extremely fun. Might I ask who you really are, dark angel?"

"May," she breathed quietly while kissing him again.

"May," he repeated softly.

Suddenly, she pulled away from him and gave him a small smile.

"Where are you going?"

May started to walk away, but he longed to be with her, so he followed.

"I want to fly," she stopped and hugged him, "will you take me?"

He kissed her long and hard. They turned towards the moon, and they were gone.

**A/N:** wow… I'm shaking cuz I just read that! Was that really me writing? Wow… lol Final Part, Part 3 is up next!


	3. Part 3

**A/N:** Okay, so the ratingfor this partis going down to a **minimal 'T'**. Sorry for those of you who didn't really "like" the last part. But that's okay. This part is like the first one. Enjoy.

* * *

**Part 3**

Her head was spinning, and she didn't know where she was. She squinted her eyes as the morning sun came in through the windows. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt her. She shook her head, and wiped away the hair that was clinging to her face. It was brown again.

"Good to see you wake up. Do you know what time it is?"

"Huh? Oh Dana! What happened?"

"It was a bit weird. I found you outside the school, just lying there on the grass, with this wide smile on your face. I'd like to ask _you_ what happened."

May scratched her head. What really had happened? All she remembered was going to the school dance, and then, dancing with a guy… She gasped when it all came back to her. Dana just looked at her, and the look she gave May, it was like a question mark was on her face.

"So? What happened?"

Immediately May reached up to her neck. Her heart raced madly as she did so, but when her fingers touched her skin, there were no bite marks.

"Where's a mirror?"

Dana just shook her head watching her friend act like this.

"Over there… don't know why you need it though, you look fine."

May slowly stepped up to the mirror and almost stumbled backwards when she actually saw herself in the mirror. There was her reflection, just like she had always seen it. Her hair was brown, and somehow she was in her old red clothes again. She turned to Dana and gave her a huge hug.

"Dana! I'm normal again!"

She pushed May back, or she risked not being able to breathe.

"What on earth do you mean?"

"I…"

May considered what she was going to say. Could she really tell her what happened? Would she even believe it?

"Well?"

"I guess I must have had too much punch or something. It was really hot in there. Must have passed out or something."

May tried her hardest to look like she wasn't lying. It worked.

"Well, I'm just glad I found you. I took you here; I didn't think your mom would have liked to see you so, um, _dark_ if you know what I mean."

May shivered at the thought, and at that moment it was like she heard his whispers again. Then the thought struck her.

"Dana! What did you do with my dress?"

"Oh, I went this morning to go return it, my dress too. Could you believe me yesterday? I swear to you, it was like I didn't know why I did the things I did!"

"Really? _No_ way!"

"Yeah, but get this. When I went to the mall, the store wasn't there anymore!"

May's eyes popped out. This was now way too freaky.

"So, what did you do?"

"I threw mine out. I didn't know if you actually still wanted yours, so I put it on the chair over there."

She didn't want to turn around and face it, but she had to. There it was, her beautifully dark, black, torn at dress with its silvery wings. For a moment, she desperately wanted to put it back on herself, and find her vampire.

"I really don't think you should keep it May. I don't know how, but I think that what Mark said might have been true. I'll throw it out for you; you should go freshen yourself up."

As Dana picked up the dress, May reached out for it, but was too late. Her friend already had it, and was on her way to go throw it out. Sadness tugged at her heart, but she realized something. Last night had changed her, even if she didn't have the dress on; she was a different person now. Maybe not as wild as she was with Drew, but her personality had changed. Just because she was different, because she took risks, she might have had the best night of her life. She was going to stay that way.

"I'm back, and the dress is gone! You want something to eat? It's close to lunch now."

"Lunch? I slept _that_ long?"

"Yeah, it was really funny watching you drool!"

May threw a pillow at her, but Dana dodged it and laughed.

..:-:..

Drew shook his head. What had happened?

Oh yeah.

He quickly jumped off of his bed, and ran to the mirror. There was a sigh of relief. In the mirror was himself, with his messy green hair, and no fangs. Everything seemed to be all right then, he would just go find his dream girl and… No! He smacked him forehead. He didn't even know who she was! Wait… she said her name was… what was it…

May… 

He shivered as he heard the very distant echo. Oh right, her name was May. But sadly, he had no clue who she was in school, and finding her would be another grand task.

..:-:..

"Mom! I'm home!"

She walked into the kitchen and found her mom making her some dinner. She smiled enthusiastically.

"Oh May! You were gone so long! Did you and Dana have fun?"

May thought back to the previous night and smiled.

"We sure did mom, we sure did! Where's Max?"

Her mother sighed and shook her head.

"He won't come out of his room. Yesterday, he said he saw this dark angel thing, and then he said that he had a nightmare about her. He just won't budge, nothing I say works. Could you go up and see if you can get him to come down and eat?"

"Sure. I'll try."

As May was walking up the stairs, a memory had come back to her. It was something about flying. She widened her eyes right before she knocked on her brothers room. Could she have really done all that? It wasn't possible though… and besides, she wasn't a vampire. May chuckled to herself for being so stupid, it must have been a dream or something, but she knew that first kiss had been real.

"Max? Max, open up, it's me, May."

"Go away!"

"Max, I just want to talk to you. Can you please open the door?"

She heard shuffling inside the room, and he finally showed up in the door. Inside, she saw that he had made a tent out of his bed for protection.

"Come in May, you never know when they will come back!"

He grabbed her into the tent, and began to talk to her.

"It was unbelievable May! After you left, I saw this angel… but she was all black and scary! Then at night, she came back, but with a guy! They had fangs May! Oh it was so scary, I thought they would bite me!"

She laughed. She remembered Drew saying that they should go taunt her brother. Wait, what on earth was she saying? It did not happen. Max looked hurt at her laughter.

"I'm sorry Max, but you see… it's just _not_ real. Trust me. And I'll always be here to help and protect you. I'm your big sister, I won't let anything happen to you."

Max gave his sister a wide grin and a huge hug.

"Thanks May."

They heard his stomach growl, and they laughed.

"Maybe we should go get you something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starving!"

..:-:..

Everyone was outside of the school, waiting for it to start. All of the groups gathered around with each other, talking still of the great fun they had at the dance those couple of days ago. Drew wore a black sweatshirt, with a hood over his head. He didn't want to be spotted by Haley and her crew. Surely she would likely beat him up over what he had said to her at the dance. But as he scanned the crowds, that wasn't his priority. He desperately looked everywhere to see if he could spot May. As the many people passed by him, all he did was look for black. No luck.

May and Dana were on their way to school. May sighed. She wondered what Drew would do. Would he even recognize her without her black hair? Desperately, she looked for him everywhere, but no luck. She didn't see green hair anywhere.

"May, do you think I'll still be like I was before the dance?"

She looked over her friend, and observed her looks. Dana looked exactly like she did at he dance, except for her black and white hair and her freckles. Those were gone, maybe permanently. Her face looked softer, and she was wearing her contacts.

"No way Dana. You look so different, I would say even _better_ than Haley!"

Dana let out a laugh.

"Yeah right, the day I look better than Haley is the day she dies of old age!"

The two girls laughed, but stopped abruptly when a guy bumped into them as he was passing. Dana got furious and yelled to the guys back.

"_Hey!_ Watch it jerk! We were walking here if you didn't know!"

The guy was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt, and he didn't seem to care at all. May sighed. Where on earth wad Drew?

"Oh look who it is again! Ms. Dana, how do you do! Oh, and that person you're always with."

May felt a spark of anger rise in her chest. Her fists became clenched, along with her teeth. It was her highness Haley, and shockingly, she had died her hair… black! It looked completely horrible on her.

"Didn't see you two at the dance. Such a shame, but maybe it's better. Losers aren't allowed in you know."

"So then how did you get in?"

Dana smiled broadly at her remark as the group of girls surrounding their leader chuckled softly. Haley gave them a stern look, and the laughter ceased.

"Still... you two would never be noticed. I can't believe I even bother to tease you!"

May had had enough. She stepped right up to her, with no fear at all. Haley just raised her eyebrow at this curious attempt from Ms. Invisible.

"_For your information_, we _were_ noticed. We were there, and I just happen to know someone who likes me more than you!"

Haley completely got a kick out of this. It was hilarious, this girl, who no one even cared about, liked her more than the great Haley? May just smirked.

"You know, _don't you_? Oh, poor thing! You must have gotten amnesia! Sorry you had to go through a traumatizing experience like that! Getting dumped by Drew for a mere, unnoticeable person like me!"

Everyone stood there silenced. Haley's black hair seemed to turn gray.

"What?" 

That was all she could say.

"Yes. That girl was _me_. Remember now?"

Haley shook her head.

"NO…. no… it wasn't you! It couldn't be!"

"Oh it was," May crept closer to her, "and don't worry. I'll tell Drew what you think of me. And I'll be sure to tell my goons to go after you. Us dark people, we have tons of friends you don't even know about. But you know what? I'll give you a five second head start! GO!"

May barked the order, and Haley completely freaked. She ran away screaming into the street. Dana and May were laughing so hard, but their laughter died. The screaming figure stopped screaming as a car came to a screeching halt. Broken glass shattered everywhere, and Haley's limp body laid there, face down in the street among it. Drew turned around at the sound, and when he saw the black haired girl in the street, his insides fell apart. He ran through the crowd, and made his way towards the scene. May couldn't believe it. There was no way she had wanted for that to happen. But it wasn't her fault right? She had been stupid enough to believe her, and ran into the damn street like a child. Somehow May didn't feel any remorse for it. Wow, maybe some of the dark stuff was still in her, but that was okay. It felt good.

Suddenly, May saw green whip passed her. Her heart sank to the ground as she watched Drew run to Haley. The dance had meant nothing to him? She was just a mere plaything he had used? May felt betrayed, and her heart felt broken to wits end. The tears streamed down her face, and she left the scene and the crowd crying. Dana saw this happen, but she couldn't stop her friend from leaving. She sighed, and put her attention back towards the event at hand. Drew finally knelt down beside the body, and cried out.

"May! No… May please!"

Dana's eyes widened. Drew was picking up Haley's body; he was mourning her because he thought it was May! Everything had made sense now. The black hair, the attitude from her friend, and now why Drew was crying over Haley. Drew must have met May at the dance, and now he was completely dumbstruck because he thought she was dead. An overwhelming smile spread across her face, as Drew turned over the body, to reveal Haley's face. He dropped her to the ground at once.

"What? You're not May!"

"Drew!"

He looked into the crowd as an ambulance drove up towards the school. He saw a waving hand and he walked over to it. It was the girl he had watched being teased by Haley the other day.

"Drew, you've met May?"

His eyes widened.

"Yes! Do you know her? Do you know where she is?"

"Of course! I'm her best friend you know! She ran away crying. I think she went over to the back of the school."

"Thanks so much!"

He kissed her cheek, and ran away. Dana smiled. May was so lucky to have someone like him finally notice her.

..:-:..

May sobbed freely as she observed the surroundings. Only a few nights ago, she had kissed him here. Now he was with Haley, and he couldn't care less about her right?

"You know, you look a lot different without black hair."

Her heart stopped. There was no way that voice was really him. But as she turned her head, she saw him standing there, smiling at her.

"I thought dark angels didn't cry."

Drew couldn't help it. It was just too fun to talk like that with her. He stepped up to her and wiped away her tears, and as his hand wiped her cheek, May felt a cool tingle run through her veins. She looked into his emerald eyes and finally smiled.

"Well I'm sorry if my natural hair color isn't dark, but neither is Haley's."

"Haley who?"

She laughed and Drew wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. May hugged him as tightly as she could. She didn't ever want him to go away. Just like at the dance, their lips found each other's, but this time, it wasn't so evil and satisfying. This time, it brimmed with innocence and affection. Both of their hearts were timed together, and synchronized to one beat.

"How come I never saw you before?"

May smiled wickedly, and whispered into his ear.

"Maybe I didn't want to show myself to you just yet."

"Well then, I guess it just took one bite and I got you hooked, right?"

Drew kissed her gently and she melted into his arms.

"Yeah, you sure did."

The school bell rang, but no one really cared. Everyone was outside, observing the car wreck. Well almost everyone. May and Drew just walked around, happy to have finally found each other. And no, they never really became those deep and dark people; they never really flew around in the sky. But their love for each other soared, higher than they could have imagined.

-THE END-

* * *

**A/N:** I must say, I like that last paragraph! I always have trouble ending fics! Lol YES, this is the end. Didn't I say there would only be three parts? Lol … sorry if this part wasn't as fluffy as it could have been… but that's only because I think Part 2 speaks for itself lol! PLEASE review! It would be really nice of you to do that! 

**NEXT:** This one won't come out for a long time… maybe March… but it's called _"Love Takes Time"_ and it's a love triangle, yippee! **May/Drew/Brendan** lol


End file.
